To Live and to Learn
by kbeto
Summary: Sequel to "Another Lesson in Love". A New Year brings a lot of changes into Tom's life, and Danny is presented with a new reality that he's not sure if he's truly prepared for. Can love shine above everything else and lead them the path of happiness? Rated T (as always). [ON HIATUS]
1. Christmas All Over Again

_Disclaimer: I can only hope to own them._

_A/N: I'm not sure if it's the best decision, but I've been receiving messages about a longer fic and everything else, so why not? Just don't read it thinking it will be something like "Negative Chemistry", because I don't have a good established plot or anything. :P We can always pretend it **never** happened if things turn out to be quite bad, right? :)_

_Special thanks to **lozzigurl**, **evilneevil**, **Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming** for believing in my potential. The fault is all yours! ;P_

To Live and to Learn

"Do you _really_ have to go? Can't you stay till New Year's Eve?" Carrie pouted, watching as Danny put his and Tom's bags inside the blue mini cooper, stepping back from the tight hug she gave her brother.

"We really can't stay, the guys are waiting for us," Tom pinched her nose, earning himself a slap in the chest. "I'm sure mum taught you to share things," he grinned satisfied that the blonde objected saying they were _"not things"_.

"Plus, they are young and in love, and all couples have some _needs_, if you know what I mean," The Fletcher matriarch winked at Tom, making both her grandchild blush fiercely. "Just let them go," she added in a more sympathetic tone, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Nan?" Tom offered, hugging her, suddenly being reminded that the old lady wasn't just fun and inappropriate jokes; she also had a big heart and loved him so much.

Danny, who had been secretly listening in to the family conversation, was trying to fight the smile that crept to his face, seeing how much love the Fletchers had and how easy is for them to just welcome somebody else in their inner circle like it's second nature for them. Truly, it wasn't hard to see why Tom had that magnetic personality that pulls everyone towards him.

"Papa," the small Zoe looked like she was about to cry, as she and her mother would be staying with the rest of the family. Tom wanted them to go back with him and Danny, but Alice said something about him living his own life, and that he shouldn't have to try to fill Travis' role to them.

"We'll be together in a few days, Princess," he picked the little girl up, hugging her tight and giving a peck on her tiny, round cheek. "Be good to your Mama, ok?"

Both boys proceeded to say their goodbyes to the rest of the family, receiving warm hugs from each ever adorable Fletcher. Danny had learned over the course of their stay to just go with the flow, no time for feel uncomfortable or be embarrassed about being constantly tackled with affection and love; he was already long past that point, and to be honest, he quite enjoyed it.

"They are trying to leave today, in case you all haven't noticed it," Mrs. Fletcher spoke, holding her grandchild, who was on verge on crying, eyes glistening with unshed tears. The little infant was clearly trying to put a brave façade seeing her 'papa' going away without her.

Finally getting in the car, Tom bid his family goodbye, revving the engine ready to speed up down the road, when his nan got closer to his window, prompting him to roll it down.

"If you ever need help to spice things up a bit, I have some mags with some ideas–"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Nan," Tom cut her mid-sentence, knowing _well_ where all of it would lead, driving off with a Danny hysterical with laughter by his side; at least it seemed like the brunet got used to the always-so-wrong sense of humour of the elder woman.

~#~

The driving back was mostly silent, Tom with his eyes focused on the road, and Danny singing along with the tunes playing on the radio, his hand resting on the blond's thigh, gesture that secretly made both their stomachs leap with happiness.

"Should I drop you home or do you want to go straight see the guys?" Tom cast Danny a quick glance, but mostly paying attention to the road ahead.

"Err... I was thinking we could follow Nan Fletcher's advice and go to your place," Danny looked everywhere but Tom's face, feeling the blood flooding to his cheeks due to the somewhat bold proposition. "Nobody will bother us there, right?"

"Oh my God, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her," Tom chuckled, albeit feeling a bit embarrassed as well. "You're already sounding like her!"

"Shut up, Fletcher," the brunet looked out the window, trying to ignore the warm touch of Tom's hand on the nape of his neck, and feigning being annoyed.

The silent trip turned into a session of pure laughter by the time they arrived at the city, heading to Tom's place to enjoy some time alone. The reason behind it wasn't that Danny didn't like Alice, or Zoe, or any of Fletchers; he just needed some time with Tom –and only Tom–, like any normal boyfriend would.

Tom's house looked as inviting as always, the Christmas decoration giving it an extra appeal. Bo was still in the backyard, looking pale as ever, one of his arms broken, and something definitely had eaten part of his nose.

"Bo, what happened to you?" Danny screamed as he ran through the back door.

"Dan," Tom sighed, "it's just a _blooming _snowman."

"You say that because he's not _your _snowman," Danny snapped his head back to look at Tom over his shoulder. "Me and Zoe spent a good time giving him life!"

"Right... I thought we were here to do something _else_, but if you prefer to play with 'Bo'..." the blond shrugged, walking inside the house again, saying something about taking a hot bath with the door open.

"Sorry, Bo. I didn't like you _that_ much," Danny skipped after Tom, closing the door and shedding his clothes whilst he made his way to the bathroom where he could already hear water running.

~#~

"_When are you coming back? Harry said something about needing your help. X,"_ read the text Dougie sent to Danny. He was sure his friend should be back by that time, but they didn't find him at home, nor could get a hold of him on his mobile.

"Are you sure he's coming back today?" Harry kissed Dougie's head, plopping down by his side on the sofa with a bowl full with popcorn.

"Sure as hell," Dougie shoved a hand inside the bowl. "I put five reminders on my phone," he said, getting a handful in his mouth.

"Maybe they got late or something?" Harry offered with a shrug.

"Or maybe they're getting _at it_ somewhere and completely forgot about us," the blond snorted, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Aww, my little Dougie is jealous because Dan is paying more attention to Tom than to him!"

"Say that again and you'll be sleeping in the snow," he slapped Harry on the chest, wondering why was it so funny to the other boy.

"I don't think you even mean it," Harry whispered, making Dougie laugh and kiss him, proving himself to be right.

~#~

The next day, Tom and Danny showed rather early at Dougie's doorstep, bringing some Christmas presents and ready to help in whatever was that Harry needed them for. Danny was quickly taken away as soon as he got inside, leaving Tom to make his other friend company and prepare whatever they were supposed to be eating at night.

"So, how was everything with your family?" Dougie tried his best to casually bring the subject up.

"Good, I guess," Tom smiled, and went back to peeling the potatoes.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope," Tom smiled again, secretly biting a laugh back. He had known Dougie long enough to know he's probably the most curious person in the world, and was certainly enjoying it a bit too much teasing the shorter blond with the lack of information.

Not much more than two minutes had passed when Dougie started his outburst much anticipated by the other blond. "Come on, I want juicy details! Do they know about you two? They caught you two groping each other on the sofa? I'm dying to know!"

Tom tried to reply with something, but he couldn't hold the laughter any more, guffawing with every fibre in his body, his face already rosy from the effort.

"You did it on purpose, you wanker!" he threw a bit of flour on a hysterical Tom, who paid him back with a handful of flour too.

"It was amazing! They already knew about us and took it very well," the chocolate-eyed boy stared out the window blissfully after calming down a bit. "And as much as it pains to say that, my nan has a personality akin to yours, so–"

"I already like her," Dougie grinned from ear to ear. "That's all I need to know for now. Let's get things finished before our boys come back," he elbowed Tom on the ribs, proceeding to another task.

~#~

"You seem... awfully cheerful, Dan," Harry eyed his friend from where he was directing the boy with some paraphernalia needed to complete Tom and Dougie's surprise.

"I'm always cheerful, Harry," Danny chuckled in response, connecting some wires and strange objects together, whistling some happy tune.

"Yeah... say that to the Danny from a few months ago," the muscled brunet snorted, then his eyes grew wide in realisation, and his expression morphed into a smug grin. "You got _lucky_ today!"

"Wha– I don't know what you're talking about," the boy tried to regain his composure, after almost falling from the ladder.

"You _do_ know, and your reaction just gave everything away!"

"Sod off, Judd!" he scoffed at Harry, all the while avoiding any kind of eye contact, stepping off the ladder to appreciate their work.

The preparations were all ready, everything in their right place and they would have some time after lunch to double check everything. The only precaution would be keep Dougie and his everlasting curiosity from entering his and Harry's room, because they knew the blond would try to have a peek at it and ruin the surprise factor of the, well, _surprise_.

"_Guys? Come down to lunch!"_ Dougie's voice came from behind the door. _"And why is the door locked? What are you doing to my Haz, Dan? At least, let me watch it!"_

"You two are really made for each other," Danny flung the door open, mumbling something about _"bloody perverted people everywhere"_ as he descended the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Dougie blinked, looking back at Harry who was already pulling him out the room and locking the door.

"Nah! It's just Dan being helplessly in love, I reckon," he kissed the blond, and they too made their way downstairs, the smell of a delicious cooked meal intruding Harry's nostrils and earning a growl in response from his stomach.


	2. Stars Run Out

_Disclaimer: I am still hoping I can own them._

_A/N: I have no idea how long has been? I kinda forgot about it, to be quite honest._

_Thanks __**xxPUDDxx**__ and __**Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming **__for the reminder! :)_

Chapter II

After the generous meal they had for lunch, the four boys found themselves too stuffed to move around, and settled for a film marathon until evening, when they were supposed to video call Dougie and Danny's parents, since they were outside the country visiting the boys' sister.

Tom and Danny were on the floor, the latter leaning back on his boyfriend torso, eyes closed and smiling at the gentle touch of fingertips counting freckles on his arm. Harry and Dougie were sprawled together on the sofa, a tangled mess of arms and legs that would make it hard to tell each limb belonged to whom.

Silence had prevailed for the most part of the second film they started watching, but Dougie soon got unsettled enough to actually voice his boredom –he had tried to sneak in his room, but Harry not only had it locked, but he also didn't let the blond go anywhere near the stairs– and hopefully have the other three agree to his idea.

"Are we going to do nothing the whole afternoon?" he started playing with Harry's fingers, intertwining them with his own. "What about a game?"

"Only if we don't have to move too much," Harry laughed, being joined by Tom and Danny.

"I'm with Haz," Danny replied, eyes still closed.

"And I'm with Dan," Tom added, stopping his actions for a moment, and smiling when the freckled boy scrunched up his face, wordlessly asking to continue the hypnotizing motion on his skin.

"Since everyone agrees that my idea is a great idea, we're playing poker," Dougie wrestled himself from his fiancé's arms reaching in a drawer for a pack of playing cards.

Harry and Danny exchanged questioning looks for a brief moment; Dougie was definitely keen on playing cards. Maybe a bit _too_ much.

"I never really played poker," Tom pouted. "Anyone can explain to me before we start?" To which Danny rolled on his back, stealing a kiss from the teacher before agreeing on teaching him.

"Just one more thing," Dougie cleared his throat as if about to make an important announcement. "We're playing stripper poker," he added with a gleeful smile, leaving Tom with an astonished expression and making Harry rolls his eyes.

~#~

"I'm not playing with you ever again!" Dougie begrudgingly slipped out of his boxers, covering himself with his free hand whilst seating on his own heels.

The game hadn't gone how he predicted, and he was the only one without a single piece of clothing, Tom proving himself to be an expert and stripping everyone off with his successive victories. Danny and Harry already had lost their shirts, although Danny still had his trousers on, at the pace that Harry was clad only in his boxers and a sock on his right foot.

"It's easy after you know the rules and calculate the probabilities," Tom smiled triumphantly, extremely pleased with himself. "It's just a bit of math, really."

"Is that what they teach little kids these days?"

"I think we should stop, we still need to get ready to call your parents, babe," Harry got up, placing a kiss atop Dougie's head. "Plus, you don't have any more clothes to lose."

Shooting a last indignant look at Tom –something that Danny found amusing, as he laughed to his heart's content–, Dougie stomped upstairs, being followed by Harry, who told the other two to go take a shower and be back as soon as they were finished.

"He really doesn't like losing, eh?"

"You would be surprised by how much we used to fight as kids," Danny shrugged, pulling his shirt back on. "We better go ho–" The conversation was interrupted by a peculiar, muffled melody that seemed to be coming from Tom's pocket.

_Touching the booty, who's got the booty _

_Grabbing the booty, rubbing the booty _

_Loving the booty, hugging the booty _

_Kissing the booty, holding the booty _

_Watching the booty_

"Yeah, Nan? I take that you changed my ringtone again?" Tom sighed into the phone. Danny had literally fallen to floor laughing; that ringtone was definitely something that matched the matriarch Fletcher's sense of humour.

"_I'm not interrupting **anything**, am I, darling?" _the elderly woman pried from the other side. There was a hint of _satisfaction_ in her voice that Tom decided to dismiss.

"I hope you're not calling me just to alert me about my 'new ringtone'," he sighed once more, this time letting himself fall on the sofa and patting the space beside him for Danny to sit down.

"_Of course not! There's someone here who wants to speak to you."_

"_Papa?"_

The unmistakable sound of an infant's voice reached his ear, and Tom's smile blossomed almost as instantaneously. He quickly put the little girl on the loud speaker, asking her how she was, and if she had been good to her mother and all that.

The 'conversation' went on for some time, before it was Danny's turn to speak a bit with Zoe, who seemed equally as happy when she heard the brunet's voice, if the high pitched little squeal she gave out was enough of a indication along with a _"Dan-dan"_.

~#~

"Everyone's ready?" Dougie turned to eye his friends as he adjusted the webcam. "Be sure you're all looking presentable. Especially you Dan, or Mum will talk your head off!"

"I know, I know," the freckled boy replied, fighting his hair into a more tamed state; it had been quite nice when he got out the bathroom.

"Here we go," Dougie warned a last time.

A brunette appeared on the screen, delicate features that resembled Dougie's in a uncanny way, smiling broadly. _"Hi, Dougs! Hi, Dan!"_

"Hi, Sis," both greeted the beautiful girl. Soon they were making a short report on what had happened to each in the last weeks they hadn't seen her, Danny being cooed upon when he mentioned Christmas with Tom and his family.

"_I'll get Mum and Dad, you two don't move a muscle!" _She said, scowling when Dougie took a sharp intake of breath, inflating his cheeks. _"You know what I mean, Douglas!"_

It didn't take long for the Poynters to be gathered in front of the screen, waving at their kids. Mrs. Poynter started asking about what they had been eating, whilst Mr. Poynter seemed more concerned about them driving under the influence of alcohol during the festive season.

"We have news for you two," Danny started unsure. "Just wait till we say everything, okay?"

Harry took Danny's place beside Dougie and greeted his future parents-in-law, revealing the big news about his desire for marrying the blond boy and asking them for their blessing. Mr. Poynter frowned a bit, but softened into a smile telling Harry _"he's a good lad"_ and he trusted the blue-eyed brunet to take care of his son.

"_I already expected that, honey," _Mrs. Poynter giggled. _"We'll throw an engagement party and everything else when we're back."_

"Thanks, Mum, Dad." the boy beamed. "Now's Dan's turn to speak!"

"Mum! Dad!" Danny grinned. "Looking good, you two!"

"_Dougie just said you have something to tell us as well. Are you engaged, too?" _Danny felt his face get a bit hotter at his dad's question.

"Not yet, but soon!" Dougie popped his head in front of the camera, being quickly dragged away by Harry.

"There's someone I need you two to meet," he patted the seat near him, Tom coming into view looking bashful and innocent as a young deer. "This is Tom. He's my boyfriend."

~#~

"Come on! I'm dying any minute!" Dougie growled as Harry led him outside, blindfolded. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's called surprise, Dougs." Harry waved a hand in front of the shorter boy's face. "Now, shut up and wait till Danny get Tom here."

It was almost midnight and they needed to act fast. Didn't take too long for Danny to appear on the front door with Tom in tow –also blindfolded– and everything was finally ready. The blindfolds were taken away and what both Dougie and Tom saw was an intricate number of gerbs displayed on a star pattern on the ground, shooting sparks around them, like fountains of light in the dark night.

"Dan– this is beautiful," Tom looked admired, eyes following to where his boyfriend was pointing at.

From the balcony a handful of fireworks started shooting towards the sky, many different colours lighting up their night, more gerbs –this time positioned horizontally– mimicking a cascade, showering the entrance to the house with more sparks, whilst the initials 'DH' and 'TD' burned above a "Happy New Year" sign.

"A bit sappy, but I like it," Dougie elbowed Harry on the ribs, grinning teasingly.

The countdown started, and at the end of it, both couples were kissing passionately amidst the smoke and sparks flying. The last thing Danny heard from Tom's lips was _"I love you"_, and then they were getting back inside the house after the pyrotechnics had died, Dougie and Harry rushing into their room, and he and Tom doing the same, taking over the guestroom, readily tearing each other's clothes off.

~#~

The next morning hit Tom like a truck loaded with lead: his head was pounding, his mouth dry as a desert, and the sunlight seemed to burn his retinas and skin like he had turned into a creature of the night. All things considered, his first morning in the new year had been pretty awful, not even being 11AM, like his phone informed him.

It was only when something brushed against his arm, that he remembered how nothing of that mattered, because he had Danny in his life, snoring lightly, one leg dangling over the edge of the mattress, and a track of drool on his chin.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he chuckled to himself in a whisper, contemplating the beauty of the freckled face nicely framed with dark curls, messy from sleeping.

"Only because you tells me so," the hoarse sound of Danny's voice replied back, followed by a stretch. "Happy New Year, beautiful."

"Happy New Year, Dan," he kissed the Danny's lips briefly. The kiss was soft and caring, and there was nothing else to it, not even a hint of lust.

"I wonder how you taste so good in the morning," Danny grinned, licking his lips. "Normal people can't do that."

"'Normal' isn't really the law where I came from. I mean, you already know my family!"

"True, but I like it that way," Danny hovered over Tom, placing kisses on his face and pulling the teacher into a cuddle. Then, Tom's phone rang, spoiling their moment together.

"_Hello, Mr. Thomas Fletcher?" _a female voice spoke after some clacking in the background faded.

"That's me, how can I help you?"

"_It's from the hospital,"_ the woman put simply, making a shiver run down Tom's spine.


End file.
